Hell and High Water
by youthere
Summary: AU scenes, missing scenes, tags and codas. Tag to 4.19. Sam's a little out of it, what with the blood loss and all...
1. Tear My Heart Out

**If you've already read this one, **the actual **new post **is in **chapter two :)**

X

**This is** a collection of AU scenes, missing scenes, tags and codas. **Spoilers** for anything aired. I hold no **copyrights. This goes **for all future chapters.

**AU scene for 4.02.** What if it wasn't Hendriksen that showed up at the gas station...

X

**Tear My Heart Out.**

He wiped the frost off the mirror half expecting to see someone standing behind him, but there was no one there. Then he could feel a presence beside him and turned, expecting pretty much anything.

Anything but this.

Her familiar beauty was made strangely alien by the ferocity of her expression. He didn't remember ever seeing such rage on Jess' face when she was alive, but it was there now.  
Her long, blond curls shone, softly backlit, her graceful figure almost angelic in the shabby bathroom. But her big blue eyes were filled with a lost and desperate anger, the hatred of a wounded animal.  
"Why Sam?"  
Maybe he only imagined the words. He'd heard them in her voice so many times that he wasn't sure. It hadn't happened for a while now, though. He hadn't thought about her in so long, and suddenly his mind swam with guilt at the fact.

No, she probably didn't say it; only moved forward silently and slipped her cold hands under his shirt. He leaned into the touch despite himself.  
He couldn't even bring himself to move away when her fingers started digging into his flesh. He just stared hypnotized at this transformed woman who had always represented everything that was good and beautiful in the world.  
Her slim fingers closed around his heart and he just stared; sure that if she hadn't even touched it, it would have stalled and stopped anyway.

Then suddenly she was gone, disappearing in a burst of rock salt. He hadn't even realized he was on his knees until Dean was pulling him to his feet again, wearing an utterly freaked expression.  
"Sam? What the hell?," his brother chocked but he couldn't answer. "You all right?," Dean added breathlessly.

Sam shook his head.  
Not all right. Anything but that.

X

NA: Nota bene, I don't think Jess would have haunted Sam or blamed him for her death. But the way I understood it, being raised by Lilith made the ghosts twisted and vengeful. So I thought well, if she did that to the people the hunters failed to save...hm...

I can't help it, I'm still obsessed with the Sam Jess story. I'm just a sucker for an unhappy ending, I guess...


	2. Bio Hazard

**Tag to 4.19**. Sam's a little out of it, what with the blood loss and all...

**Bio Hazard**

It's only when he starts cleaning up that Dean realizes how panicked he must have been.

The floor of the motel room looks like a disaster zone, strewn with first aid supplies, wrappings, bloody rags, spilled pills. Blood splattered down the side of the bed and on the shag carpet below.

He glances up at Sam, who's leaning back against the headboard, bone white and still slick with sweat. He'd passed out in the car earlier, but now he's watching Dean dazedly from under heavy lids. Not quite asleep but not quite there, either.

The hasty, clumsy stitches up and down his arms look almost black against too pale skin, rough and abrasive like barbed wire. The thread pulls hard against the swollen, sensitive flesh and Dean can't help thinking the scars are gonna be ugly.

He locates the hacked apart rope by the foot of the bed, coils it out of habit and stuffs it in the bin. He must remember to take the trash out later. Can't leave bloody ropes for the maid.

Next to the bin he finds the discarded tea towels from the Milligan house. He picks them up, the half dried blood still caked in them smearing his hands.

"Be careful with that." Sam suddenly slurs from the bed.

"With this?" Dean asks and balls up the towels, trying to contain the mess. When he looks up, his brother's glassy stare is fixed on the wad of fabric with a strange intensity and Dean pauses. "Why?", he asks.

He freezes when the answer comes; low and warning. Earnest, almost scared:

"It's demon blood."


End file.
